Lo mismo que tú
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Katniss y Peeta jugando a las preguntas y respuestas en una clase de pociones. Dime Peeta, ¿A qué huele tu amortentia?


**DISCLAIMER** : Suzanne Collins y J.K. Rowling son dos de mis escritoras favoritas. Una es dueña de Los juegos del Hambre y la otra de Harry Potter, los cuales he tomado prestados para esta historia.

Este fic participa de «Cruzando la alambrada» del foro «El diente de león».

* * *

 **Lo mismo que tú**

La mazmorra estaba infestada de vapores y extraños olores despedidos desde enormes calderos burbujeantes instalados sobre varias mesas, y una vez todos los estudiantes estuvieron reunidos y con sus libros de pociones en la mano, el profesor Flickerman empezó a dar las instrucciones de la clase.

—Antes de poder preparar una poción de práctica, quisiera sondear un poco sus conocimientos —empezó, paseándose por la estancia—. ¿Alguno conoce el contenido de este caldero? —dijo deteniéndose cerca y señalando enorme recipiente en el cual, un líquido trasparente y efervescente burbujeaba.

—Es Veritaserum —contestó Katniss Everdeen sin esperar a que el profesor le diera la palabra.

—Bien, señorita Everdeen, ¿Puede decirme lo que hace?

—Lo llaman «suero de la verdad» porque basta solo una gota para que nadie sea capaz resistirse a revelar la verdad —completó serenamente.

—Muy tentador —agregó Finnick Odair en un susurro y sonriendo ladinamente a Katniss que lo ignoró estoicamente.

—¡Muy bien señorita Everdeen! —exclamó el profesor entusiasmado y señalando al tiempo un nuevo caldero ubicado cerca de donde estaba recostada, Annie Cresta— ¿Y qué pueden decirme de esta poción?

—Es la poción multijugos —contestó Peeta Mellark, antes de darle a Katniss una nueva oportunidad de robarle el crédito por las respuestas rápidas—, y le permite a un mago tomar la forma de otra persona por un lapso de tiempo. Entre más dosis beba, más durará el efecto.

Sonrió triunfador.

—¡Fabuloso, señor Mellark! —agregó el maestro antes de señalar un tercer caldero un poco más pequeño que estaba sobre su escritorio. En su interior, una poción de color dorado chapoteaba alegremente como pequeños pececillos que nadaban sobre la superficie— ¿Alguien sabe lo que tengo aquí?

—Es Felix Felicis —contestó Katniss rápidamente—. La llamada «suerte líquida» que hace afortunada a la persona que la bebe —completó antes de permitirle al profesor preguntar por su utilidad.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! —exclamó viendo a ambos estudiantes. Al parecer eran los únicos que habían echado una ojeada al libro en sus manos y eso, contrario a lo que alguien como Plutarch Heavensbee pudiera opinar, era una gran ganancia.

Posteriormente el profesor se movió hasta una mesa cerca de la cual no había ningún estudiante pero sobre la que había un caldero en cuyo interior, una poción de brillo nacarado y vapor en forma de espirales, bullía.

Aquel extraño líquido despedía un olor particular que ni Katniss ni Peeta fueron capaces de pasar por alto.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que hay en este caldero? —indagó Flickerman esperando a que alguno de los dos nuevos integrantes de su «club de eminencias» respondiera. No obstante, ambos permanecieron en silencio y el hombre incluso pudo ver que se echaron un vistazo mutuo de manera disimulada como retando al otro a ser valiente.

—¿Nadie tiene idea de lo que es? —insistió el profesor, y como era lógico, Katniss como buena Gryffindor fue quien dio el primer paso.

—Amortentia, señor.

—Tiene razón, señorita Everdeen —contestó el profesor, ensanchando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—, ¿Y supongo que sabe lo que es?

—Es la poción de amor más poderosa y peligrosa del mundo —contestó la chica con menos ímpetu que al principio.

—¡Extraordinario! —exclamó Flickerman— ¿Puede decirme algo más sobre ella?

—La amortentia no crea amor verdadero. Sólo una muy fuerte obsesión hacia quien la administra —agregó Peeta desinteresadamente mientras Katniss le dirigió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar.

—Y se supone que huele diferente para cada persona, según lo que le atrae —completó ella, volteando a ver al profesor una vez más—. En mi caso yo percibo el aroma del bosque, tierra mojada y… —Se detuvo levantando su mirada y encontrándose de lleno con los ojos azules de Peeta Mellark que la hicieron sonrojarse sutilmente.

No pudo completar la frase al reconocer con horror el tercer olor que percibía.

—¡Excelente, señorita Everdeen! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor —concedió el profesor— y veinte puntos para usted también, señor Mellark. Se nota que hicieron la tarea completa.

Pero Peeta había dejado de prestar atención al profesor desde el momento en que la mirada de Katniss Everdeen se posó en la suya y ese leve rubor en sus mejillas le sembró una duda que deseaba poder disipar.

* * *

Era hora de la ronda de prefectos, y Katniss y Peeta debían compartir turno esa noche.

Él había llegado al lugar de encuentro unos minutos antes que ella y justo cuando percibió su arribo, decidió que podía echarse a andar. No deseaba tener que cruzar demasiadas palabras con ella teniendo en cuenta que todavía no se sacaba de la cabeza la maldita clase de pociones.

Era una tontería y Caesar Flickerman no era más que un mentiroso que se había entusiasmado con que respondiera unas cuantas preguntas en su clase.

«Lo que nos atrae»

Puras estupideces.

Katniss, un poco relegada, caminó en silencio por los pasillos del quinto piso del castillo con Peeta por delante de ella.

 _¿Cómo era que había percibido «esos» aromas precisamente?_

Las figuras que se formaban en el piso parecían más interesantes que poder estar al pendiente de lo que podía escapar a sus ojos. Se suponía que estaba de vigilancia pero que le hubiera tocado precisamente con Peeta Mellark no había dejado de perturbarla al punto que pensó en eso durante casi todo el día.

—¡Auch! —exclamó al estrellarse de lleno con el cuerpo de Peeta que se había detenido súbitamente— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tú eras la que venía distraída —contestó él, ligeramente divertido.

—Y ahora encima de todo, termino debiéndote —dijo frunciendo el ceño, ante la mirada entretenida del rubio que sin poder evitarlo, percibió un aroma que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó viendo a todas partes menos a ella.

—¿Qué «olor»?

—¿Me vas a decir que no lo percibes? Parece como si un viento fuerte hubiera atraído una ráfaga de flores.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Peeta redujo el espacio entre ellos y sin disimular, inhaló el aroma del cabello de la chica que era embriagador a pesar de que estaba recogido en una trenza.

—¿Oye qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, evidentemente molesta. Pero Peeta la ignoró y volvió a aspirar el aroma una vez más—. Esto es ridículo hasta para ti, Mellark.

Peeta sin embargo, la ignoró y se tornó pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Esto es imposible —dijo casi en un susurro lo suficientemente audible como para que ella captara lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una locura pero al parecer, era real—. Debe haber un error.

—¿Te refieres al olor de mi cabello? —preguntó entre curiosa y divertida—, ¿o al olor de _tu_ Amortentia?

Los ojos de Peeta se fijaron una vez más en ella.

—¿Qué?

—Tu amortentia. Estoy casi segura de que eso fue lo que olfateaste en clase. —Lo acusó—. La poción olía como yo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Dime que estoy equivocada y no insistiré.

Peeta se volvió hacia ella.

—Si empiezas por decirme cuál fue el tercer aroma que tú percibiste, tal vez lo piense. —La retó.

 _¡Bingo!_

El sonrojo de Katniss fue la respuesta que él necesitaba.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada —contestó ella volviendo a caminar antes de ser detenida por la mano de Peeta sobre su brazo.

—Pues no pienso quedarme con la duda.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

—¡Sólo tienes que contestar!

—¡Oblígame!

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos en mitad del pasillo solitario. Era evidente que ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar primero pero a la vez, eran conscientes de que habían sido dejados al descubierto por el otro.

—Canela —susurró—. Lo mismo que tú.

Peeta permaneció en silencio unos segundos contemplando el rostro serio de ella antes de hablar.

—Chocolate, madera y… jazmines. Como tu cabello.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por segunda vez antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú y yo…? —preguntó él.

—Eso quiere decir que tendremos que averiguar lo que significa.

—Muy bien —respondió él, satisfecho de momento—, después de ti —agregó invitándola a caminaran juntos para continuar con su ronda.

* * *

Bueno, es la primera vez que hago una combinación tal como esta que la verdad está inspirada en algo que había escrito anteriormente sobre Harry Potter. Espero que no haya sido tan mala.

Giselle Jay.


End file.
